


omorashi

by aboringcliche



Category: Clone High
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, lol i guarantee no one will read this and that’s probably for the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboringcliche/pseuds/aboringcliche
Summary: i’m sorry (but not really)
Relationships: JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	omorashi

joan was sat on the edge of her bed, with jfk on her lap, and the two were making out. they got into this position pretty often - jfk’s hands exploring under joan’s shirt to hold and play with her tits, joan’s hands grabbing jfk’s ass or playing with his hair. it was a good system.

but this time was different.

the two had been making out for a while now, before jfk pulled away from the kiss suddenly, the two of them nearly falling over in the process. joan laughed. “everything okay, jack?” she understood why he was out of breath, but he seemed to have turned a bright shade of red. “i kinda need to piss.” jfk admitted, avoiding eye contact. admittedly he had needed to go for a while now, but it had gotten to the point where he couldn’t hold it anymore. 

joan blushed a bit too, realising how desperate he must have been, and how difficult it must have been for him to stay kissing her this long. but he did it anyways. _cute._

she was about to tell him that, duh, he could go piss, when an idea came into her head. she didn’t know if he’d be down for it, hell, she didn’t know if she’d be down for it either. but either way, she thought it would be more than worth it.

so, without a word, and without even acknowledging what her boyfriend had said, joan continued the kiss.

after a few seconds of kissing her back, jfk pulled away with a confused look on his face. “joan? i said i need to piss.” 

joan simply grinned and hummed in response, before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down a bit, kissing him harder. the two stayed like that for a long moment, before jfk pulled away again, hurriedly. “joan.” he whispered, as if he couldn’t make himself speak any louder. “i have to go.” she rolled her eyes and grabbed his head again, more forcefully this time.

jfk whined into the kiss but didn’t pull away, despite wondering what the _fuck_ joan was doing. that time joan pulled away, smirking at the shivering, blushing guy in her lap. “everything okay, jack?”

whatever the fuck she was doing, it definitely awoke something inside of jfk. “joan.” he whispered. 

“miss.” joan corrected him, despite glaring at him innocently, as if there was nothing at all weird about this situation.

jfk blushed harder. “right. miss.” he squirmed and moved around a bit in her lap. “i er, uh, need to go.” she nodded. “i know.” he bit his lip, as if that would slow anything down or do anything at all. “please, miss. please let me go.” he was whining loudly by now, way past caring about how pathetic and stupid he sounded.

joan rolled her eyes again, before looking down at jfk’s crotch. sure enough, something about the way she was speaking to him and controlling him was affecting him in exactly the way she’d hoped. ignoring jfk’s whines, she brought one of her hands to his lap and rubbed him through his clothes, all while making eye contact with him and watching him get more and more desperate. “i want you to ride my thigh.”

jfk stared at her in disbelief. he was _shaking._ he was gonna piss himself any moment now if she kept this going much longer. “but miss-” he whined, his voice barely recognisable at this point.

“do it.”

so reluctantly jfk started riding her thigh. for a moment the stimulation actually helped, and he was more focused on getting off than his other issue.

that was, until joan started talking.

she held him tight so they were practically hugging, and guided his body as she knew he was too weak to ride him properly by himself. “you’re being so good for me, jack. so fucking good.” jfk moaned slightly in response, urging her to keep talking. she moved one of her hands to grip his ass and leaned in even closer, whispering in his ear. “i want you to piss yourself for me, baby.”

she felt him stiffen slightly, but she kept guiding him to make sure he never got to stay still. “w-what?” jfk managed to stutter out between whines.

“you heard me.” she raised her voice slightly, knowing how desperate jfk got whenever she degraded him. “i want you to fucking piss yourself. show me what a dirty fucking whore you are.”

“ _fuck._ “ jfk moaned breathily. “o-okay. yes miss.”

_god._ joan knew this would be hot, but she could have never in a million fucking years have predicted how much she could affect him just by saying he couldn’t go to the bathroom. she couldn’t help but smile to herself slightly. he was hers. and she could make him do _whatever_ the fuck she wanted. she could make him fall apart like this whenever she wanted.

she snapped back into reality when she felt jfk’s movements on her thighs speed up. she gripped his hips and helped him through it, continuing to degrade him.

“fuck. _fuck._ ” jfk moaned. “miss. i’m g-gonna, er, piss.”

she smiled. “do it.”

with a small whine jfk finally released onto joan’s thigh, feeling her leg suddenly get warmer. joan felt it too, and decided she kinda liked the feeling of wetness in her lap, especially considering where it came from. she hugged him and kissed the top of his head, before slapping his face. hard.

“ow.” jfk whined in surprise. he was still shaking, and he was blushing a _lot_ harder than he had been before. joan looked down at his crotch quickly to make sure he was still hard, before slapping him again. “did i say you could stop?”

“n-no.”

she smiled at him too-sweetly, in a way that was clearly meant to threaten him. “then keep going.” jfk nodded and continued to ride her, soon speeding up to the pace he was at before. once again joan grabbed his ass hard, and used her other hand to pull his face towards hers. she kissed him and bit his lip, making him moan even more than he already was.

joan pulled away for a moment and grinned up at him, watching the look of pure desperation on his face as he rode her faster and faster. “open your eyes, baby.” she demanded, and he complied, maintaining eye contact with her as he turned himself into a whiny mess. 

“c-can i, er, cum yet, uh, m-miss?” he begged, biting his already swollen lip in a pathetic attempt to try and limit his moans. she smirked. “cum for me baby. please.” she moaned the last bit, knowing it would push him further over the edge. soon he was speeding up and whining, before collapsing into her arms. the two sat in that weird, slightly uncomfortable embrace for a moment, before the situation set in.

“joanie.”

joan laughed slightly. “jack.”

“i, er, pissed myself. there is piss and cum. in your lap.”

“oh really? hadn’t noticed.”

“and my _clothes._ ” he lept away from her suddenly in realisation. “god, my _pants._ ” joan watched in amusement as he pulled them off as quick as he could and threw them across the room, along with his underwear. he walked over to the bathroom next door without a word and grabbed the shower head, spraying his cock and legs with lukewarm water. thankfully he always kept spare clothes at joan’s place, so he dried himself and got changed, before sitting back down next to joan, who still hadn’t gotten up.

“i, er, uh, think we should talk about this.”

“about?” joan tried to feign innocence, but she was laughing too much for it to be effective.

“what’s funny?”

“i don’t know. the way you jumped up so quickly, and threw your cum-and-piss covered pants on my nice floor.”

“oh, right. sorry about that.” he laughed too, still blushing.

“but yeah. i mean, that was fun, right?” joan had to check, knowing they hadn’t exactly talked about that before it happened.

“definitely.” jfk assured her, nodding enthusiastically to emphasise his point. “i liked that.”

“well, me too.” 

the two decided to change the subject completely and had a relatively in-depth conversation about whatever was going on at school while joan showered and changed. soon, the two of them were sitting back on the bed (having changed the sheets), facing eachother, sharing a glass of water.

“we should do that again sometime.”

“could we?” jfk’s face kind of lit up with excitement, which was fucking _adorable._

“let’s do it.” joan grinned, before leaning in to kiss him. _god_ she loved this guy.


End file.
